Whats Going On?
by booknerd998
Summary: Kaitlyn lives with her mom in a small town house, an hour and a half from Walt Disney World. what happens when she goes to Disney with her film class? love, adventure, death? read more to find out.


**hey guys so this is a new story I wrote...I'm going to disney in 9 days and I thought of this while at my friends house for a disney movie marathon. I hope you like it and just a quick warning. I probably won't update this till the second week in November at the earliest. Thanks and if you read my other stories know that I am working on my PJO story Senior Year at Goode. If you don't read it and you read PJO come check it out.**

I woke up in my room in the little apartment I lived in with my mom. Sitting up and blinking I reached for my dream journal. I opened up to the next page, grabbed my favourite purple pen and started writing. It was the same dream every night for the last month, I was in a beautiful ball gown and I was dancing. With who I didn't know, I always woke up as I looked up to see who it was with. I didn't know why I was dreaming this, I didn't have the money to get a dress like that one and I was to old to pretend I was a princess like from all the disney movies I love.

I love disney movies and I always will. Even though I have never been to disney despite living just over an hour away.

When I finished writing I closed the journal and put it back it the secret compartment in my drawer were my mom wouldn't find it. If she did I would be in trouble and probably grounded for ever. I looked at the clock shit it was 8 o'clock and my bus was going to be here in 10 minuets.

"Kaitlin! You better be ready James is coming to get you in 5 minuets so you don't miss the bus!" My mom called

"Yes mom I know what time Jay comes at! We have been walking to the buss stop since we were in grade 9!"

I called jumping up from my bed and running to he closit. I grabbed a clean pair of underwear, a bra, and the closest dress and ran to the bath room.

I an one of the only kids at my school who wears dress on a regular basis. I put the one I grabbed at random on and ran a brush through my hair. I grabbed my head band and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I'm average I thought to my self, my dirty blond in ringlets held back with the black head band. My green eyes glowing with freckles across my nose. But I'm no princess you can see the traces of acne and the shadows from staying up too late watching YouTube videos on my phone.

I looked down and saw that I had one one of my favourite dresses,  
it was one of my disney ones. It had Ariel on the front picking at a sea flower. I ran back to my room and grabbed matching flats before going to get something to eat.

I ran downstairs and my mom was waiting at the door tapping her foot knowing that I have only been up for a few minuets.

"Kaitlin, James is going to be here any minuet and you still need to get breakfast." She said in a disapproving voice.

"Ya mom I know," I said opining the fridge and grabbing an apple "I'm all set." She looked like she was going to yell at me for not having a proper breakfast but I was saved by the bell. I grabbed my bag and gave Jay a hug before calling over my shoulder

"Bye mom see you after school!"  
"Kaitlin please don't stay out too late I need to talk to you about your father tonight." She said but I had already closed the door.

If only I knew that I wasn't going back to the house for a long, long time.

(now we are on the bus)

"So Kat did you get the math homework done?" Jay asked me as we got seated on the bus.

"Wait we had math? What is this math you speak of? Why did no one tell me?!" I yelled at him. Other people on the bus turned to look at me but I was use to it. I am a teenager who is wearing a dress with a Disney princess on it. Not the first or the last weird look I will ever get.

"We'll if you would pay attention," Jay started but I was already gone. It has been getting worse over the last little while. Instead of paying attention I would slip off into a daydream. I was in a huge room as big as my whole house, there's a huge bed with a canopy. In one corner there is what must be a play house but is as big as my room. There are stuffed animals everywhere, a table with a tea set.

A little girl no more then five comes running in her tiara almost falling off. The girl is in a beautiful green dress that complements her skin, the little girl shrieked with laughter as a guy around my age came running after her. ... He seamed like the princess' older brother, probably the prince. If he was a princess no one told him the proper cloths though. He was in jeans with a button up shirt, what gave him away as a prince was the crown he was wearing.

"Come back here!" He said catching up to the small child

"I got you!" The prince said as he picked up the small child in his arms and blew a raspberry on her cheek. The little girl pushed him away and made a face.

" I'm too big for raspberries Nick!" The little girl said as she closed the door to her play house in Nick's face.

"Come on let me in KaKa" Nick said standing at the door

"No boys aloud in here Nick!" She said. I was starting to like this kid, for only three she hatred boys a lot. Most kids don't get that till there older, not till they figure out its hard for boys and girls to be friends. Or they get their heart broken too many times.

Then there's me. I have Jay.

Blinking I snapped out of it. Thinking about my life brought me out of the weird daydreams I have been having.

"Kat are you ok?" He asked grabbing my wrist.

"Ya, I'm," I took a breath getting my bearings back "I'm fine." He gave me a look like he didn't be leave me but he let it go.

There was one thing I knew I had to do. I had to tell Jay about what had been going on, and I'm still not sure if that was the best decision I ever made or the worst.


End file.
